Kudlak
Kudlak (クドラク, Kudoraku) is a demon in the series. Apprearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Yuuki Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor:'' Jaki Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Haunt *Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version'' Bloodbat *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version'' Bloodbat *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book'' History In Croatian and Slovenian lore, a person born with a caul was destined to become either a Kudlak or a Kresnik. A person so destined to become a Kudlak would already begin a career of evil while still alive - his soul would leave his body at night in animal form and fly through the air to attack people or to magically do other harm to the community he lived in. When he died, he became an undead vampire who was then an even greater threat to the community. But if a person born with a caul became a Kresnik, he became a champion of the community. While he lived, his soul left his body in animal form at night to fight against both living and undead Kudlaks. Where the kresnik was the representative of goodness and light, the kudlak symbolized evil and darkness. Profile ''Devil Survivor'' In Devil Survivor, Kudlak is the one behind the "Bloodless Murders" which claimed Kaido's brother. On the 4th Day, Kudlak will appear chasing Mari in Shibuya around 17:00. A battle in the park will commence. All demons (minus Kudlak) must be defeated and Mari must escape. She warns the party not to kill Kudlak, or else he will return once more even stronger than before and will eventually become near invincible in this cycle. If the party does defeat Kudlak, he will be level 53 when faced the next day. Mari, possessed by Kresnik, will reveal that Kudlak can only be killed once and for all if a certain powder is used, but it was stolen along with Mari's bag. ''Strange Journey'' In Strange Journey Kudlak and Kresnik return, still locked in their eternal stalemate. Kudlak offers the Protagonist a valuable vest if he helps him get a strong weapon against Kresnik. While claiming he would defeat him easily and was more interested on the weapon's poisonous potential to inflict pain upon Kresnik, both remain unable to defeat each other anyway even if provided with the weaponry they desire. Completing his EX Mission will slightly shift the Protagonist's alignment to Chaos. Stats ''Devil Survivor'' Summonable Demon As an enemy (Level 35) As an enemy (Level 46) If the player lets Mari escape without defeating Kudlak, he only appears on the 5th Day at level 46. As an enemy (Level 53) If the player defeats Kudlak in their first encounter, Kudlak returns on the 5th Day at Level 53. ''Strange Journey'' Gallery kudlak.JPG|Artwork from DemiKids. Bloodbat.gif|Sprite of Bloodbat from DemiKids Kudlak.jpg|Kudlak as depicted in Devil Summoner. Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Slavic Mythology Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Haunt Race Category:Yuuki Clan Category:Jaki Race